dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sylvari (3.5e Race)
Sylvari The Sylvari are fabulous. They are easily in my top four or five favorite races from Guild Wars 2. This CONversion based on CONversion: Sylvari Race (from Guild Wars 2) for Pathfinder (Posted 19th April 2013 by Mike Galosi). Personality The Sylvari are a young, inquisitive race of botanical humanoids. The first Sylvari sprouted recently from the Pale Tree, also known as the Mother Tree, a massive and magical sentient tree that holds the collective knowledge and wisdom of the Sylvari race. The tree was planted hundreds of years ago by ancient adventurers. At least one other Sylvari tree is known to exist outside of the Grove; somewhere far to the west. Physical Description The Sylvari closely resemble humans but with a fey cast to their features such as tilted eyes and pointed ear tips; most display plantlike features such as hard wood for bone structure, have foliage and petals for hair, and leaves or vines acting as flesh. They are much slighter than the average human, about a head shorter and of slimmer build. Sylvari emerge fully formed from golden fruit pods which grow on the branches of the Pale Tree. Their "gender" is selected by the Pale Tree prior to emergence and is distinguished by the same features as human genders; while Sylvari can and do have sex, it is not for reproduction as Sylvari can only be born from the Pale Tree. Sylvari have never shown signs of aging. Sylvari have bio-luminescent cells in their skin, causing them to glow ever so slightly in the dark. Society The Pale Tree leads the Sylvari; she manifests a spectral being in a chamber at the base of the tree to communicate with others easily and give her guidance and instructions. As they are all born from the Pale Tree they could be considered all of the same family, however their family bond is not as strong as most families, with many Sylvari considering others more like distant relatives with few exceptions - such as twins born from the same pod, or those which shared dreams before they were born into the world. Relations Various Sylvari act as ambassadors to the other races and will send reports to the Pale Tree so that she may judge what to do. Alignment Sylvari morality and ethics are based on those of the Pale Tree. Most Sylvari are usually honest, direct and focused, taking most things at face value and tend to be Lawful Good to Neutral in alignment. Lands You could place Sylvari in almost any great forest or jungle region of Golarion. Perhaps they appeared in Kyonin's Fierani Forest after the fall of the Starstone. They could be a secluded race hidden in the unmapped jungles of the Mwangi Expanse of Garund. Or, they could be closer to the Humans of the Inner Sea and take residence in the great Grungir Forest near the city of Jol. Religion The Sylvari have an agnostic view of the Human Gods, wishing to see proof of the gods' existence and work. They venerate the Ventari Tablet as their most sacred artifact and testament. The Pale Tree is also much revered, though more as a wise parent than as a deity. If the Sylvari need counseling, they often travel to the heart of the mighty tree and commune with her there. Adventurers The Sylvari believe it is their destiny to hunt the dragons. Throughout their dream there is a shadow cast over them, and when they awaken to the world they see the same shadow is cast over the world by the elder dragons. Language Sylvari begin play speaking Common and Sylvan. Sylvari with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). Names Sylvari names are generally inspired by Celtic (Irish and Welsh) names. Sylvari do not have surnames, as they're all part of the same "family," though to each other they are more like distant relatives except in special cases. Racial Traits * +2 to any attribute: Sylvari characters gain a +2 racial bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. * Fey type * Medium: As a Medium creature, a sylvari has no special bonuses or penalties due to its size. * Sylvari base land speed is 30 feet. * Low-Light Vision: A sylvari can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * Bio-luminescence (Ex): A Sylvari's skin radiates a small amount of light. This glow is normally concealed by clothing. If exposed, however, the bio-luminescence imparts a -2 to Hide while in dark conditions. * Camouflage (Ex): Sylvari gain a +4 racial bonus on Hide checks while within Forest and Jungle terrain. * Sylvari can cast entangle, goodberry, and summon nature's ally I (Sylvari may only summon Fern Hounds, treat these as dogs with the Fey type), once each per day, using their character level as caster level. * Automatic Languages: Common, Sylvan * Bonus Languages: Any (except secret languages) * Favored Class: Fighter, Paladin, Ranger, Rogue, Sorcerer * Level Adjustment: +1 * Effective Character Level: 2 Alternate Racial Traits * Barkskin: Sylvari with this trait have tougher than average skin and gain a +2 natural armor bonus. This does not stack with barkskin. This replaces a Sylvari's Camouflage trait. * Dragon Hunter: Some Sylvari have an ancient passion to destroy the dragons. They gain a +2 dodge bonus to AC against Dragons and a +2 racial bonus on combat maneuver checks made to grapple Dragons. This replaces a Sylvari's spell-like abilities. * Dreamspeaker: Some Sylvari are deeply connected to their dreams and gain a +1 bonus to the saving throw DCs of spells of the divination school and spells that produce sleep effects that they cast. In addition, Sylvari with a Charisma score of 15 or higher may use dream once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level is equal to the user's character level). This replaces a Sylvari's spell-like abilities. * Gift of Tongues: Some Sylvari are more like Humans than most. These Sylvari gain a +1 racial bonus on Bluff and Diplomacy checks, and they learn one additional language every time they put a rank in the Linguistics skill. This replaces a Sylvari's Camouflage trait. * Poison Resistance: Some Sylvari gain a racial bonus on saving throws against poison effects equal to their Hit Dice. This replaces a Syvari's spell-like abilities. * Armordener: Some Sylvari are deeply connected to their body, as for cultivation of new plantlike parts. They use its skill for created special sylvari-armor. At 1nd level this sylvari gain Leaves of my skin as bonus feats. This replaces a Sylvari's Camouflage trait. Racial Feats Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race